Empathetic
by Alemantele
Summary: Character sketches of Voldemort's Death Eaters. Starting with Voldemot himself. Because not all stories revolve around the hero. Because the light is nothing with the dark. Empathize, because they matter too.
1. Chapter 1

20 Facts about Lord Voldemort

**A/N: I've always been fascinated by these character sketches. I've always loved them. And I think that I've always had a soft spot for Tom Marvolo Riddle in my mind. Not Voldemort, no, Tom and Voldemort weren't the same person. Add that with the character sketch and here you have it, one humanization of a sociopathic Dark Lord!**

Fact Number 1:

_ Voldemort always hated his mother. Who was she to abandon him in that orphanage all those years ago. He secretly wishes he knew her. Because when he thinks about it, he only hates his mother for not loving him._

Fact Number 2:

_Voldemort's hatred for muggles developed when he was still Tom. When that hatred was only a sense of worthlessness and fear of the world. His magic helped then, when everyone started turning on him._

Fact Number 3:

_Tom didn't mean to hurt them. Bad things happened when he got angry._

Fact Number 4:

_When Dumbledore came, Tom had been the happiest kid in the world. He knew he was special, now he had something to prove that._

Fact Number 5:

_Slytherin only felt like the right house for Tom because he wanted so much to prove himself. After being labelled a freak and called a monster he had to prove them otherwise._

Fact Number 6:

_Tom had always loved power and control. Becoming a Dark Lord just seemed to fit._

Fact Number 7:

_Tom had always been afraid of death. His intentions behind Voldemort were as clear as day. Because who wouldn't want to fly from death?_

Fact Number 8:

_The day that Tom killed his betraying father and ignorant grandparents, Tom had died with them. No, he wasn't Tom anymore, he was Lord Voldemort._

Fact Number 9:

_Voldemort liked the power behind total fear and control. Because now, he could do to the world what it had done to him all those years ago._

Fact Number 10:

_Voldemort was truly afraid of the prophecy. After running from death and taking all those precautions, he couldn't just be defeated._

Fact Number 11:

_Voldemort never knew love. He wasn't blind to the rough affection Bellatrix had shown for him but his only 'love'- if you could call it that- was power. _

Fact Number 12:

_Everyone thought that killing a pureblooded wizard was hard on him; so he chose the half-blood. No one knew that he secretly thought the half-blood had more potential because he was most like Voldemort himself._

Fact Number 13:

_Voldemort wished that he didn't mark Harry Potter that day._

Fact Number 14:

_Being a spirit was boring. And he hated being weak. But it made him think._

Fact Number 15:

_Merlin, it had hurt when Harry Potter destroyed his diary. And he felt like a part of him was simply gone. Because really, it was and that scared him more than anything. **(1)**_

Fact number 16:

_And when he as resurrected, Voldemort felt so alive. So complete._

Fact Number 17:

_Voldemort knew that Harry Potter was like him. No one else had felt the hurt of being called a freak in the only home you knew. No one else had felt so alone when abandoned by their magical parents. No one else could understand him quite like Harry Potter._

Fact Number 18:

_Voldemort didn't understand why Potter wouldn't want power._

Fact Number 19:

_But Voldemort did know that in the end, he was losing. That his forces weren't strong enough. Voldemort had witnessed enough of Potter's bravery before._

Fact Number 20:

_But somehow, in the end, he felt that he wanted to be Tom again._

**A/N: So that's one down and a bunch to go. This will be updated on a whim although I do have one already written for Bellatrix Lestrange. Please review, I want to hear suggestions on who else to write about. Only requirement, the person _has_ to be dark. And I've just updated '123 A Story of Words' in case anyone's wondering but that one doesn't seem to be as popular. Oh well. PLEASE! REVIEW FOR ME?**

**(1) This is sligtly AU in the fact that Voldemort doesn't actually feel anything when Harry destroys the diary but it made such a good point that I had to put it in. So nobody nag me about it. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Bellatrix is awesome. ;). Anyways, here's a look on the Bellatrix who doesn't want to be a Black... not really.**

**20 facts about Bellatrix Lestrange**

Fact Number 1:

_Bella knew that she was only at home with her sisters. Bella loved Andy and Cissy so much._

Fact Number 2:

_But Bella knew that somehow, Andy was bad for her. So she stayed away and left her to her mother's wrath._

Fact Number 3:

_Somehow, she had always envied Cissy for snagging that Lucius Malfoy, not that he was good looking, but because he was such the perfect pureblood._

Fact Number 4:

_Bella had always resented Sirius for running away and freeing himself from the hell that was the Black Family._

Fact Number 5:

_But she grew to love her family's twisted values and slowly, she began to value them too._

Fact Number 6:

_The Dark Lord had always fascinated her. Not because of the magnificent power and not because of her family's outlook. No, Lord Voldemort fascinated Bella in the sense that he was so free to do what he wanted._

Fact Number 7:

_Bella never wanted to marry Rodolphus. Bella only did it for her family, for her reputation and for her pride._

Fact Number 8:

_Bella's only love would always be the Dark Lord._

Fact Number 9:

_She loved the way that he would purr her name. That he held her above all of his other Death Eaters._

Fact Number 10:

_Bella secretly wondered if maybe, he loved her too._

Fact Number 11:

_Bella loved using crucio. She loved the rush of power and hatred it gave her._

Fact Number 12:

_She gladly tortured the Longbottoms until they were no more._

Fact Number 13:

_Maybe Bella had taken it a little too far. Because when she found herself in Azkaban with no Lord to save her, Bella could see herself going insane._

Fact Number 14:

_She lost whatever sanity she retained in that place._

Fact Number 15:

_When Bella was faced with her cousin, that day in the Department of Mysteries, she only wanted to make him pay for leaving without her. For leaving her behind when she couldn't escape._

Fact Number 16:

_So when she cast that spell, she felt no remorse._

Fact Number 17:

_When Bella found Potter and his sidekicks with the sword, the only thought running through her mind was how disappointed the Dark Lord would be._

Fact Number 18:

_She enjoyed torturing the mudblood._

Fact Number 19:

_When Bella was duelling the Weasley Blood-Traitor, she couldn't help but admire the devotion she had for her children and she almost wished she could feel the same for somebody._

Fact Number 20:

_So when Bella laughed, she let go._

**A/N: Hey, she's not human but that's kinda impossible to do. I mean come on, it's Bellatrix.**

**And guys, I know this isn't the most popular story but if you read it, could you please review? I'm sounding needy but *shrug* what can i say, reviews are awesome. **


End file.
